


when it piles up

by tolmeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Studying, their relationship is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolmeanie/pseuds/tolmeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol likes to let work pile up, Jisoo keeps him company because they're always together. (vaguely childhood-orphan-friends turned lovers thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it piles up

**Author's Note:**

> why is it when i write cheolsoo it's all just in scenes? what is this pain. there's no particular reason but more because i was studying and i wrote about cheolsoo studying because it's pain. also it's fluff and cliche but enjoy!

They sit opposite each other, an array of books open on both sides, black ink dancing on off-white pages. Seungcheol has his pen between his lips, balancing it between his index and middle finger, balancing it the way he balances a cancer stick. Old habits sure die hard.

Jisoo looks down to his Physics papers, facing familiar formulaes and answers already clear in his head. He taps his pen on the page and then starts solving it, putting thoughts into lines upon lines of explanation and the corresponding workings to prove his statements. He takes care to write his absolute best, all words straighter than usual and all workings written after careful considerations.

Seungcheol asks for the correction tape when Jisoo is half way through part b, sub-part iv. Jisoo reaches into his pencil case to drag out the plastic instrument and hands it to Seungcheol, watching him give Jisoo a small smile, piercing glinting as it catches the table lights. Jisoo gives Seungcheol a smile in reply before looking back down. He works through the question without much trouble.

A small glance tell Jisoo Seungcheol's still at the previous question, has been there for the last 5 minutes. When Seungcheol's fingers shoots out to reach for a particular reference book, Jisoo casts his eyes down. Seungcheol flips through the reference book with frevor, pages slapping against one another. Jisoo moves onto the next question, tapping his pen softly as he studies the question. He hears Seungcheol striking out a huge chunk of something, the scratch of ballpoint pen against paper on wood loud and familiar. Jisoo is not surprised to find that the paper has not ripped apart at the strike Seungcheol just drew.

He has already moved on to History when Seungcheol groans, nimble fingers playing with the pen as he leans back to stretch. His legs kick Jisoo's and he shoots back into the table front immediately, sending his pen flying across his assignment book and into the embrace of the formula sheet. "Sorry," he smiles sheepishly as he chases back his pen, stops stretching and adjusts his sitting position. Seungcheol also fixes the hairband that feels like it is going to slip off his head any moment now. (He had gotten it from Jeonghan because how in hell was he going to be productive if wisps of hair kept poking his eyes? His eyeslashes dropping off is irritating both himself and his eyes enough already.)

Jisoo finds out he missed out a huge chunk of explanation on the Source G's purpose when he does a double check. He gets to re-writing the one page long answer after huffing (softly) in Seungcheol's direction.

They work mostly in silence, safe for the occasional groans, flipping of pages and pens tapping against table. When Jisoo is finished with his History assignment, he looks over at Seungcheol who has already moved onto his Mathematics paper. 

When he starts clearing up his space, Seungcheol asks, "Oh, you're done?" The older stretches a little and works out the kinks in his neck from looking down for too long. Jisoo hums a positive and slots his books and papers neatly into his bag.

"I've still got like what, 2 sets of mathematics." Seungcheol all but groans.

"Who asked you to wait till the very last minute when Mrs Jung is going to check to do it? If you-"

"Followed the weekly schedule you would not have to rush. Yeah yeah but who the hell does that?" Seungcheol had completed Jisoo's sentence because that is all he has been hearing from the younger these days.

Jisoo pointed to himself with a mocking smile.

"Well except you, Mr goody-two-shoes." Seungcheol sighs. Jisoo shrugs, he supposed a few more had done their work weekly while others waited it out and accumulated it till the last minute like Seungcheol. Jisoo stacks his reference books and moves to get up. Seungcheol responds to his movement with the slight raise of his eyebrows. 

"You don't need them right? I'll go return them."

"Just leave it, I'll put them back together later."

"It's cold and I want to get my blood circulating. We've been sitting for too long, my legs are numb." Jisoo admits with a laugh. Seungcheol gives him a smile and Jisoo went off to put the reference book where he found them. 

He comes back to Seungcheol's jacket on his side of the table. "You said you were cold and I'm not so you use it." Was the reply Seungcheol offered. Without further question and just a quiet thanks, Jisoo slips the jacket on and made himself comfortable in his seat. 

With his bag as his pillow, Jisoo fiddles with his phone for a while before deciding to just get some shut-eye. He wraps his arms around the bag and laid his head on the not-so-comfortable article but he supposes it'll have to do. He has Seungcheol's hood drawn up to block out the desk light from Seungcheol's side and promptly drifted off to sleep. 

When Seungcheol nudges Jisoo awake, both their desk lights are off, leaving only the library's dim overhead light to illuminate them. Seungcheol has settled into the seat beside him, watching Jisoo.

Jisoo sits up slowly, back and neck aching from his sleep but absolutely warm in Seungcheol's jacket. "You're done?" He rubs his eyes, focusing his vision on a yawning Seungcheol.

The older hums a positive. "You want to grab something before we head back?" Seungcheol asks, smoothing out Jisoo's hair when the hood slips off the younger's head. Jisoo nods and stands. Seungcheol does too, pushing both Jisoo's and his chair in while Jisoo slips on his bag. 

As Jisoo starts walking away though, Seungcheol grabs him by the wrist. When Jisoo turns to ask Seungcheol what's wrong, the older only plants a soft peck on Jisoo's lips. Their eyes interlock for the entirety of the 10 seconds of the peck and Seungcheol is pulling back to admire a Jisoo with his cheeks dusted pink. 

"Thanks for staying back to do work with me. If it was you, you would have been done ages ago." Seungcheol whispers, fingers moving down to intertwine with Jisoo's and the younger smiles.

"You can pay me back with instant curry with cheese." 

Seungcheol laughs softy and they head on their merry way to the convienent store before going home to the orphanage, hand in hand always.

**Author's Note:**

> everything is vague but its basically, cheolsoo are orphans who grew up together in the same orphanage. they went from best friends to lovers with some hints of delinquent/bad boy!seungcheol. that's it really. thank you for staying thus far and a kudo and or comment would be appreciated! thank you!


End file.
